The Legend of Zelda: the Hero of Legend
by SOCOMdude49
Summary: This is an actionadventure fic with some romance in it here and there and over there also. Contains LinkZelda and MalonHawk couples, so dont read if you are somehow affended by these couples.


The Legend of Zelda: the Hero of Legend  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Link, Zelda, Malon, the Skulkids, or any other characters or places except for Hawk, who is my own character.  
  
We see two teens, each about sixteen years of age, walking side by side in Hyrule Field. One is a young man about 5'9". He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a red tunic with brown boots and a red hat. He also has on white tights and a quiver full of arrows on his back. He has a sword slung across his back and a shield over his sword. He is holding the other teens hand as they walk toward Hyrule Castle.  
  
The other teen is a young woman a little shorter than the first teen. She has golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a long dress with blue arms and a purple front with the symbol or the Triforce on it.  
  
They are walking through Hyrule Field when the sun suddenly sets and the castle draw bridge goes up trapping them there until the next day. In the mean time, they have to deal with Skulkids who are hungry for a little midnight snack. But instead of appearing in their usual two at a time numbers, ten of them pooped out of the ground around the two.  
  
The boy draws his sword and shield and starts attacking them. But as he keeps slaying them they keep on coming. "Zelda lookout!" the first teen calls out to the other as tons of Skulkids surrounds her. He struggles to get to her but it's no use since there all around him.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a teen appears and slays a Skulkid blocking the first teens way. He runs over to protect Zelda. "Link lookout!" she yells as a Skulkid appears out of the ground behind him about to slash Link when the shadowed teen slayed it with his swift sword.  
  
Then the sun comes up and the Skulkids disappear back into the ground and the drawbridge comes back down. Link draws his sword while Zelda stands behind him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Link says to the shadowed figure with his sword still at ready.  
  
The teen steps out of the shadows. He is wearing a brown, baggy shirt that has a slash in the stomach area. He is wearing dirty brown pants with rips on the knees. He is also wearing boots just like Link's and has a stealth ninja sword slung across his back. He has brown hair that's got dirt in it and blue eyes. His face is and clothes are all dirty as oppose two the other two teens who a clean. "My name is Hawk and I am heading to the Lon Lon Ranch." Hawk says "Who are you?".  
  
"My name is Link and this is Zelda." Link said revealing Zelda who was standing behind Link. "Nice to meet you Hawk." Zelda said courteously. "Hi." Hawk replied offering his hand but Link moved more blocking Hawk's view of Zelda.  
  
"I will just be on my way." Hawk started, turning around to leave. "Wait!" Zelda quickly said. "We were just heading to the Lon Lon Ranch ourselves. Would you like to join us?" she said. "I don't want to intrude or anything." Hawk said. "You're not intruding at all." Zelda replied. "Link, put your sword away. He's not going to hurt us." Zelda whispered to Link in his ear. Link obeyed and put his sword away as the three of them started walking towards the Lon Lon Ranch. "Thanks" Zelda whispered into Link's ear as she held his hand.  
  
They arrived at the Ranch just before nightfall. Link knocked on the house door. "Who is it?" someone said from inside. "It's us." Link said and the door opened. Standing there was a man about forty wearing a red t-shirt and overalls. He had old beat up brown shoes on and had a bold spot on the top of his head.  
  
"We were wondering if we could spend the night." Zelda started when a girl came over to them. She had long red hair and wore a yellow dress with short sleeves. "Hi Zelda and Link." the teen said. "Hi Malon." Link and Zelda replied. "Who's that over there?" she asked pointing to Hawk. "That's Hawk." Zelda told her. "Why not you all come on inside." The man said. "Thanks Talon." Zelda replied and all four teens walked inside.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
